Talk:BFB 13/@comment-30333196-20180712034140
Bomby Theory: So it is out there that Bomby is a character that we may not see the full truth of. So let’s get into this. We start in BFB 10, where Loser reads from a diary: Dear Diary, I regret to inform you that I discovered something Bomby today. You see he.... and then it is cut off, now this is my first piece of evidence, there is something that is a very horrific secret about Bomby that Donut knows of. Now this could be anything really. Let’s give this more evidence. In BFB 12 when the team was trying to find the impostor, they soon suspected Bomby. Everyone was alright with this, except for one person, Donut. He was very hesitant about the thought of questioning or even accusing Bomby. This just proves that Bomby is hiding something, and that thing Donut somehow found out about. Maybe Bomby said to Donut that if he told he would do something to Donut, who knows. Let’s rewind and go a little back in the episode. Bomby comes out of the bathroom and carelessly shoves Remote out of the way and demands a banana from Black Hole, now there was no reason for Bomby to act this way, Unless, this very Banana is what actually keeps Bomby content and is keeping him calm. Now this is just a theory so I may be wrong, but think about it, there is a dark secret surrounding Bomby that is very horrific and the only person we know of to know this is Donut. He has never once said a word to Bomby that I could remember, but you have to think, in BFB 1, BFB 5, and BFB 9, Donut is seen to be defending Bomby from Gelatin, could this possibly mean that Donut is trying to protect Gelatin instead. It would make total sense, this is possibly the only way to make Gelatin stop, is Donut really just trying to protest him from what Bomby could do to him, is Bomby more evil than Evil Leafy? These questions are surrounding my head right now. So let’s go over everything we know: Donut knows a secret of Bomby, this secret is something that only Donut and of course Bomby know of. As we can see Donut doesn’t even want to speak to Bomby as seen in BFB 12, but is always protecting him, but instead of actually protecting Bomby he could be protecting Gelatin from Bomby, because who knows what Bomby would do to Gelatin if he tried killing Bomby. We then see that if Bomby’s banana is taken away, he gets very upset and careless of others, for example Remote and Black Hole, and even though Black Hole saves his life twice, Bomby still demands for his banana, which could be the thing that is keeping him calm and content, if he doesn’t have his banana, things could get worst and who knows what Bomby is capable of actually doing. Please tell me what you think??